Kirby and the Three Bears
This a story of Kirby and the Three Bears - A Video Game Classic Tale Summery A spoof of Goldilocks and the Three Bears, but instead of Goldilocks, this story is starring, who else? Kirby! Story Once upon a time, somewhere in the deep forest, there once was a single house which was lived by three happy family, but they're not just any regular family, no. The three of a family were bears. A giant bear is a father, the middle one is mother and a cutest smallest one is their cub. The story began in one beautiful spring morning, where the mother bear was fixing a porridge for breakfast and she place those piece of porridge on three bowls in different sized for each of the family one by one. But, since those porridge are still too hot for those bears to eat, they instead go out through for their morning walking exercise in order for their morning meal to cool off so they'll be tasted just right. But as the three bears were left from their house for their walk, they're unaware that they've accidentally forgot to lock their front door before they left. And as the result, a strange figure walked inside the bears' house. A strange figure, I mentioned, was small, has a cute face, has a body was fully pink and round like a ball or a pink puffy marshmallow, has two blushy rosy cheeks, had two hands with no fingers at all and has two large red feet. A figure's name was Kirby, who was male despite his color. Anyways, as Kirby did enter the bears' house, he doesn't really know who lived there, so he decided to tour around the house until he entered a kitchen where he witness three bowls of delicious untouched porridge, left to cool, on the table. Kirby doesn't realized who were those porridge belongs to, but they made him hungry. So he took a seat on a chair began to dine. First he tried a large bowl of porridge, but he discovered that the porridge was still too hot as he tasted it. So he purposely dropped a large bowl with porridge to the floor, and tried another one which was a middle one, but despite the middle one is somehow had cool off, he knew that the second porridge was been way cooled off as it turned cold. So he, again, dropped a second bowl of porridge on the floor and finally tried a last one which was a small one. And it turned out that compare to other porridge that Kirby tried, he realized that the last porridge was cooled warm and just right. After finished up the porridge, Kirby suddenly felt tired that he wanted to rest. So he discovered three of the bears' chairs in the living room and decided to try those out one by one. He first tried the large chair, but thought it wasn't his sized since it was big. He tried the second one which was middle, but he still thought that it wasn't his sized either. And finally, he tried a small chair, which was a rocking chair, and then realized that the small chair was exactly his size. But as Kirby rocking back and forth on a chair for his ride, he accidentally broke it off to pieces. But Kirby does not have time to fix the damaged chair he caused because he was still felt tired and wanted a nap. As Kirby walked up the stairs to find somewhere else to sleep, he then discovered three bears' bed in the bedroom. So he first tried a big bed, but it was to hard as a rock. So he tried the middle one, but it was covered with hay and sticks, and Kirby was allergic to hay. And then he tried a small bed, and it was just right. And so Kirby felt asleep. As he was sleeping, he wasn't notice that three bears had returned home from their walk and goes to the kitchen to eat their porridge, but as they did, they were shocked to discover that their three bowls of porridge were been touched and two of them were shattered to pieces and left a whole mess of porridge on the floor while a small one was remaining standing on a table. "Gee, Whatta mess! I've washed off the floor yesterday!" mother bear cried as she looked down to see the mess. "You know what?" said father bear as he also looked down to see the mess, "Somebody's been eating my porridge." "Somebody's been eating my porridge as well." mother bear said. "And somebody been eating a whole of my porridge until it's all gone!" a cub cried as he showed his parents his empty small bowl. The three does not understand how does that happened as they were gone until they walked to their living room to check their chairs. "Somebody's been sitting on my chair" said a father bear, sniffing his own chair. "Somebody's been sitting on mine too." mother bear said she sniffed her own chair. "Oh, no!" the cub cried in horror as he looked at his broken rocking chair, "somebody's been sitting on my only favorite rocking chair, but now it's all broken apart!" Then the bears began to realized that somebody had trespassed their home and still there. But who could it be? They went upstairs to their bedroom to check their beds. "Somebody's been sleeping on my bed" father said as he sniffed his bed. "My! Somebody did the same thing for my bed" mother said as looked her bed left with a mark. "Uh-oh!" gasped the cub as he checked his own bed, "I think I found somebody's still sleeping on my bed. Take a look!" So the bears took a look to see someone who was sleeping on the cub's bed. It was Kirby sleeping on the cub's bed. "What is this?" wondered the cub. "It looks like a pink marshmallow" father bear said. Suddenly Kirby woke up by his surprised to encounter the three bears. In fear, Kirby dashed away from the bears' house as the three angry bears chased after him. Kirby kept on dashing, and dashing, and dashing until he stopped to the dead end; he was trapped. So in the coincidence, the bears finally caught the poor pink thing trapped and surrounded him as if they were ready to finished him off. But luckily for Kirby, he inhaled all of the three bears into his mouth and transformed himself into a bear as he swallowed them. Then went back to the bears' house to take over as his new home and he lived happily ever after. Well except the the three bears. The End Poll Did you like this fanfic story: Kirby and the Three Bears? Yes! This's a great story ever! Yeah, it's a good story Well, the story's okay, but not great Nah, I just don't like this story No! I hate this story! It's a worst story ever! I donno what I think about this story And also please comment below and tell me what did you think about this story, and please also tell me that are any flaws that I or you could fix. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan-Fictions by 763492 Category:Games Category:Fan Fiction